An Angel's Halo
by BlueRain09
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha never believed in angels. Most of all he refused to believe the halo's they wore were true. But when an angel sent from heaven comes to aid him in life, will her halo prove him wrong? SasuHina
1. A meeting sent from heaven

Angels did not exist for Sasuke Uchiha. He thrived of the evil life gave, not on silly little made up creatures. He didn't ask them to shower him in luck. Not to praise the lord in return for strength. But what he refused to even think of acknowledging were the halo's that supposedly hung around their head.

Science couldn't prove it. Gravity did not allow it. How could a ring of gold rotate around a deceased ones head? It was impossible. At least it seemed so. But his devotion against the halo was crushed when he woke up early on a Sunday morning. He decided it would be best to use the extra hours for extensive training. He dressed and strolled through the pinkish sunrise.

He passed Naruto's building, which Sakura also resided in. The Hokage tower, The Flowershop, and The Ninja Academy. He turned right and peered up at the Hyuga estate. He was busy wondering about which jutsu to perfect, he had not seen the frail figure heading his way.

His chest collided with a small body and his raven eyes traveled down. Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.

"I..I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For..For bumping into you..Sasuke-san!"

He sighed reaching out to pat the heiress's violet hair. But his hand froze in mid air. There it was. His eyes blinked hysterically. WHAT? It was just as described and pictured. It circled her head in a calm rotation. It was a halo.

Stumbling backwards the ninja had barely enough time to catch his falling self. Luckily, a pair of hands held him upright. "Sasuke? Are..are you okay?" He gawked. He regained breath. He smirked. Trailing a bent finger across the female's locks he grasped onto the headpiece. He pried. To his amazement it dissolved in his reach.

"What, what is that?"

"My halo."

"W..Why..d..do you h..have one?"

"I'm an angel. Sent from heaven to personally assist you, Sasuke Uchiha, into finding true happiness."

The male tripped, fell, fainted, and woke up to see his angel.

{End of Chapter 1}


	2. The Truth To Be Told

Stumbling over himself, the confused man crossed over a small bridge settled in the forest. Beside him was Hinata. His guardian angel. With that stupid halo complimenting her hair. They promenaded through the grounds. "I would appreciate if you stopped staring at me." her pupil-less eyes darted at him. He grumbled and looked the other way.

They neared a clearing when curiosity overwhelmed the Uchiha. "So can you please explain to me why _you_ are _my_ angel?" His question sparked no reaction just a 'humph' from the girl beside him. He twitched. Since when were angels said to be so _irritating?_ The only sound were the birds that chirped and the 2 pairs of feet trudging around. "Angels. Pfft. How ridicules."

"What did you say? Are you judging my kind?"

Her voice was harsher then expected.

"No, just why did I get stuck with you?"

Finally coming to a stop, Hinata turned to face the male. "Sasuke. You aren't a happy individual are you?" The man was flabbergasted. Where did such an offensive comment come from? Who did this woman think she was? No one important, especially not in his eyes.

"I'm very happy indeed. I have my dream job, I own the Uchiha compound, and I certainly am an handsome young man!" She laughed at this. Pale hands gliding over her equally colored face. "How delightful! A self conceded little brat!" She halted, covering her palm over her lips. "Ops..A angel shouldn't talk like that to her client."

"CLIENT? I NEVER _ORDERED_ YOU!"

"Oh, but you did!"

"WHEN?"

"After your older brother died."

It became silent once more. The hush of the wind around the two twirled around them and kept a invisible distance.

"How do you know of Itachi?"

"I know everything about you. Sasuke."

{End of Chapter 2}


	3. My Knowledge and My Mission

"I know how many times everyday you cry in guilt of shunning your brother. I know that you secretly envy Naruto for having such a great power under his control, when you couldn't even escape Orichimaru's curse seal. I know how much you want to be a normal ninja, not the traitor ninja. I even know how much you wish you had a lover! Sasuke I can recite your entire life back to you!"

Everything the angel explained. It was all true. But how, how could she know? Had she always been there? Had Sasuke overlooked his own protector? The man grabbed at his head. "NO! NO! HINATA HOW DO YOU KNOW?" His screams echoed through the trees and he banged his forehead onto the soil. How. How. How. At last he looked up and collected himself off the ground. The halo around the angel's skull glowed brighter and once more he reached toward it.

"My halo will defend you Sasuke. And I will lead you into a world of happiness. I swear to the heavens."

Smiling at the girl he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how you did this Hinata. I don't understand what is going on. But if you know who I am on the inside I might just reach what you angel's call 'happiness'." Chuckling he observed Hinata. She had a small, but beautiful body. Shining and unusual dark purple strands of hair cradled her perfect complection. He had to admit. She was gorgeous. Just like a angel should have been. But there was one problem.

"Angel? Are you dead?"

_That was uncomfortable to ask. _

"No, I'm a mortal angel. One that is commanded from the heavens, but still lives on the Earth like a human."

"Interesting. So can you tell me what your mission, exactly, is?"

"To help you fall in love."

{End of Chapter 3}


	4. My Heart Seeks The Angel

"Love?"

"Your asking as if you don't know what the word means."

The pair kept observing the skyline.

"Sakura..."

"She loved you."

The former rouge ninja groped his jacket above his left chest. Love was focused in your heart. He listened to the healthy thump of his. He shut his eyelids sleepily and sought for an emotion. What he first envisioned was a person. A woman, because the voice of the figure was speaking to him. More specifically she was singing a tune. A nursery rhythm his mother used to perform. But it wasn't his parent. The being turned and it was the face of....

"SASUKE?"

"W..what?"

Two worry filled eyes shone upon him. Hinata shook him slightly from his vision. The female combed her fingertips across his face. He coughed and assured her he was fine. She suspiciously leaned away, but kept a supporting arm on his back. He grinned happily, even though he had not been able to see the woman. Truthfully he didn't need to. Because when he looked at Hinata. He knew who the human had been.

"Um..are you okay?"

He pushed into reality once more.

"Yeah. Listen, angel, I have to train. I can't play guessing games right now."

The Hyuga wasn't listening, her focus was on the shadows. Her hand rouse upward to shut Sasuke up. And her eyes also closed. A second later the fluttered open.

"Sasuke. Why is my face in your heart?"

{End of Chapter 4}


	5. Start: Angel

"Eh....w..what are you talking about? The woman in my heart was most precisely not you!"

The mortal shoved the girl to the ground. "Plus, why do you care who or why someone is in my heart?" He smirked seductively. "You jealous?" Hinata fought against the mans grip. "This is rape!". He laughed, almost evilly, and crouched closer to her. So much that he was able to easily grasp her ear in his teeth. If he so wished. But for now he watched her flustered face try to escape his breath.

"Angel's are so gullible. They just think to highly of themselves. You, pretty little angel, would be the last girl in my heart."

She froze and shoot her eyes to his.

"Then explain to me why your straddling me and not some other lady?"

He had not seen that coming. For a second he had to ponder, what had come over him to lead her into such a position? He released her and rolled off, that way signaling she had a free pass to exit. She didn't. And it bothered him. He glared in her direction, but she sat still. Looking down on him as if he was a lost puppy.

"You can leave."

"You didn't answer my question."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a noise. They turned concurrently only to be faced with another person. Neji Hyuga. To Sasuke's shock, the lower branch member also had a green halo around his head. Beside him was Lee. Probably the human he was sent here to aid.

"Cousin."

"Neji-san"

With only those few words, the man could see Neji was not joyed with his presence. He had given him a cold stare and it read "Get The Hell Away From Hinata."

The Uchiha nudged the female and she stood up. Dusting off her pants she fallowed the other guardian into a farther away corner. Lee bounced into a opposite direction and Sasuke was left alone. He tried to hear what the angels were talking about, but all he could make out was "Don't do this again."

After a minute of chatting, they came back. Neji said his goodbyes and vanished into the forest. The remaining man was about to speak, but Hinata cut his sentence.

"Yes, he is Lee's angel, but he has come to provide help in his strength. Not happiness. You were wondering why Neji's halo was green, not gold like mine. Green resembles power. Gold, happiness and love. Black, death and recovery."

"Um...a black halo is possible? Wow. Anyhow, I want to answer your question"

This got the woman interested.

"Yes?"

"I saw you in my heart because I'm entrusting you with it. Your gonna help me find love then don't you have to be in my heart?"

"Well, I guess. Let's get going we have to start my mission!"

As she walked faster, Sasuke grabbed at her palm, pulling her body back to his.

"Can we start with the angel?"

{End of Chapter 5}


	6. I'm Hungry! Well You Need a Girlfriend!

"Sasuke. Your making a mistake."

"Whatever do you mean angel?"

The woman smirked at his comment. This boy clearly needed a reality check. Not _ever _girl was going to fall for him. But she couldn't say a thing like that to a male with such a weak experience in the real world of love. So, pushing him away, she pointed in the direction of the city and genuinely smiled.

"Let's begin for real this time, alright?"

He looked confused. Why was she rejecting him? He never got turned down. This angel was really something new. Wiping his backhand across his forehead he sauntered on to the path the girl had signaled him to travel. To his left, he could see her trotting along side. Humming the tune he had heard in his heart. The music brought him to realize his lie. But was it a lie? Yes, she was in his heart and he explained that to her. But the reason she was there, even he didn't know.

Cursing under his breath as the female plotted out their route to 'love' he had noticed that his stomach was not as full as it should have been. Damn he had skipped breakfast. Ichiraku Ramen sounded good.

"Hey, do you creatures eat?"

"Yes. We are not all dead, did I not explain th.."

"Great." He grasped her thin wrist. "It's a date."

_At the Ramen Stand_

"That was great food!"

The Uchiha, normally very uptight about his food choices, set the bowl down. It was licked clean and not one noodle was left in the white porcelain. He peeked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. She was fondling with her chopsticks and her food had been untouched. He also noted that a tint of worry covered her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up and patted her belly.

"N..Nothing, just not too...hungry. Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow, because clearly his friend was lying. He decided to not stay on topic and placed his hand on her back. She jumped. He laughed.

"Ler's go search for my love!"

Hopping off her stool she paced on the sidewalk. "Where to start?" She moved from right to left, magnificently not colliding with other bystanders. She raked her brain for eligible girls. Ino, no she clearly loved Shikamarau. Sakura? No to into Naruto to notice Sasuke anymore. Temari, to far away. Shizune? Too old for his taste's. Tenten? She seemed to have no love interest, plus she was charming.

"Hey, _client_ I found a partner."

"Who?"

"Tenten."

"I never like her."

"Well then start liking her."

_{End of Chapter 6}_


	7. I'm Sorry, But I Fell For Her

The girl was lite weight, dressed in sweats, brown hair sported in 2 buns, and sparkling chocolate eyes. So far she was looking like a solid 10! That is on Hinata's scale.

"No thank you."

The man stood up to exit. She clinched to his arm painfully.

"Sit down and observe."

He gave the angel a demented look. Since when was stalking a way to make someone fall in love with you? He turned just in time to spot a flying kunai aimed at Hinata. Jumping in front of her unprotected body, he shielded her from the attack, catching the weapon in his hand. A bit of blood flowed from his palm where the knife had scratched, but his concern was on the woman. He studied her frame for any flaws. Her eyelids fluttered open and reveled a frightened pair of eyes.

"You okay?"

"ME? YOU GOT HURT!"

"It's a scratch."

She clamped once more onto his elbow and brought his hand to a closer view. Whipping out her fingers, a small radiant yellow light glowed from their tips. She placed them over the scar. Quickly the injury faded away, it had been fully healed. Wiggling the new skin, he felt nothing. He saw that the color of the light was one with her halo. It wasn't a medical ninjutsu, so he guessed it had been a supernatural power of angels.

"Um, Hinata are you sure your fine?"

"Yes."

"HEY? Emo kid and weird girl can you tell me why your watching me?"

The voice sounded mad. And unhappy that someone interrupted her training. The pair shot her a glare, but turned away when they saw that Tenten had a certain spark of death written on her face. Standing up from behind the bush, Hinata skipped toward the other girl. Her halo was shining and her aura exuberant.

'I'm sorry ma'am, but I wanted my good friend Sasuke to find another person to socialize with. He's got some 'emotional conflicts'"

"Oh. Well he was always an odd one."

"Yes, but he's so gorgeous for a man his age."

"Excuse me?"

The two spoke on and the male was growing impatient. He didn't even know Tenten. She was just so normal, that she blended in. What he really focused on was Hinata. She was beautiful when she smiled. She looked cute when scared. Overall, she was a perfect girl in all notions. He decided that it would be best to get himself (and Hinata) out of this situation as fast as possible.

"Hey, honey can we leave"

_Honey? Really?_

"Sasuke, this is Tenten. She wanted to know if you were interested in a date?"

This was bad. Horrible. Stupid. How could he say no nicely? That's when an idea appeared. Twisting his arm around Hinata's slim waist, he pulled her gently into his chest. Picked her face, fragilely, with his fingertips and placed his lips over her's in a blissful kiss. He smiled as she tried to release herself, but gave up. Finally, melting from each other he breathed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken Tenten by this angel."

At that Hinata's halo slipped, and shattered to pieces.

_{End of Chapter 7}_


	8. Catch Me, But Now You Loss Me

The angel's eyes widened. She quietly fell to the grown next to the shredded pieces of gold. The halo was broken. This only happened to guardian's that broke official rules. Turning to face Sasuke, she touched her lips. Falling in love with a human was the greatest offense. And as her heart thumped the boy's face appeared in her mind. She was a criminal.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

The voice of her father clashed her. They had found her so quickly?

"Who the hell are you?"

_Sasuke?_

"I'm the head angel, Hiashi Hyuuga. Also Lady Hinata's father. Step aside Uchiha."

"No. I won't let you have her."

A hand snaked around her waist and lifted her into the ninja's cradle. He began to run. Jump from every tree. He was protecting her. She smiled and held herself closer to his body. Thank you so much Sasuke. All she could think of was how much pain it would cause her when her dad caught up to them. But that wasn't the conflict. All she cared about at this point was being with this man. Because, even if God's hand would punish her, she loved this human.

"Sasuke..I..Lo.."

She was cut off by blood splattering around her. She feared to look up, but she already knew. Hiashi had captured them.

"Come, traitor."

"Sasuke..."

"Will die here."

The older man grasped her hand harshly. And the pair disappeared into the sky.

_I'm sorry._

{End of Chapter 8}


	9. What True Intension's Are There?

Something was jabbing Sasuke in the side of his thigh. That something was the handle of a Katana held by Neji Hyuuga. He glared, weakly, at the man and received a harder jab, carving into his lower back.

"What the Hell?"

"Get up. You've been knocked out for 4 hours, cold. Hinata could be dead by now!"

"Dead...DEAD?"

This caused the Uchiha to jolt up, placing his hands on Neji's shoulders he shock the poor angel frantically. All that went through his mind was, why would she be extinct? He was handling her figure in his arms only seconds ago. Who would of took her? Why?

Neji shoved the ninja off, brushing the fingerprints off his shirt.

"Listen. Hinata is gone because of you.."

"ME? WHAT THE HELL! WHAT.."

_Slap. _

"Shut up and allow me to continue. Hinata has fallen in a deep sleep right now. She's cursed with the 'Forbidden Hand Of Betrayal.' A spell used by the head angel to crash another guardians abilities by casting them into a deep sleep. Hinata's punishment for loving a human is usually death, but the conceal has to reconsider because of her special talent."

"Special Talent?"

"Hinata is a Love Purifying Angel, but her charm only works on other angels. The ones we call 'shaken' or the angel's of Death. They wear a black halo, just like yours."

Sasuke gasped. Placing his hand on his head he felt a string metal which was radiating warmth. A halo. It was black.

"Yeah. Sasuke. Do you understand?"

"What.."

"You're the Angel of Death. You are Hinata's counter part, so of course you had fallen for her."

"So why take her from me?"

"Because." He looked into the clouds. "Hinata's real mission was to bring you to the council and kill you. But she fell for you. And Love was not part of the mission."

{End of Chapter 9}


	10. Kill Me, Spare Her Chains

"Kill me?"

"You're a serious threat to heaven."

"If they want to kill me so horribly. They can! HEY YOU HEAR ME ANGELS? KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME, BUT ALLOW HINATA TO COME BACK!"

The man screamed. His heart, he cringed to it, hurt. As if poison had seeped through, quietly and painfully. Sasuke grabbed onto Neji's collar. His halo shown, the black color smiled at the sun. It began to rotate faster as the anger burned in his veins. His nails dug in the fabric and envisioned it as Hiashi's pale neck.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Your about to crash your energy."

"My energy isn't important angel. Now how do we find Hinata?"

"Easy. She's in the Hyuuga manor. Fallow me, and you'll be inside."

The two made way toward the property. All the Uchiha could do was keep his mind settled on the female. Was she okay? Were they hurting her? Even the idea sparked a quick anger, that transformed slowly to heat in his body. All he wanted was her to be back at his side, humming the lullaby once more.

The doors to the home were plated with a rich, vibrant gold. Workers tended to the garden, a group of golden haired girls played on violins and figure's in white dressed with different colored halo's placed perfectly on their heads. He slowly scanned each person, trying to locate Hiashi. He narrowed his eyes. That basterd was already dead in his mind. Neji pressed the intercom and a raspy voiced came into play.

"Hello. Name. Code Number. Field." it asked.

"Hello. Neji Hyuuga. 3476. Strength."

The screens opened, and reveled magnificent ballroom made of glass. Sasuke choked back a expression of amazement. Even the Uchiha compound seemed cheap compared to this.

"Neji..This..is.."

"Stop. Sasuke Uchiha, Angel of Death, hands up please."

The male turned. He was greeted with an army of men in black. Guns aimed at him. Hiashi stood in front, Neji smiling at his left. To his right was a skinny, compact body. Her violet hair hung and curtained her eyes from view. The girl was sobbing unnoticeably and her arms were tightly clasped in handcuffs. Chains dangling from her feet, and connected to a choker on her neck.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke."

_{End of Chapter 10}_


	11. Fight For Her, But Lose And Gain Him

The man was trapped in a circle of firearms. Their slender triggers and large openings showed these were energy-suckers. Weapons made for taking a creatures chakra, their source of power. And without hesitation they would shoot 30 bullets in one round. Sasuke was cornered. Every angle was closed off, there was no escape. Damn. He peeked at Hinata's trembling shoulders and felt his madness suppress his body, and heated his halo.

"Hinata.. I PROMISE TO SAVE YOU"

He leapt into the air, dogging the slugs aimed at his flashing figure. He felt his halo begin to burn and it enclosed him in a orange bubble. It shoved of the bullets and did not allow them to penetrate through the liquid. Sasuke closed his eyes, racking his brain for a strategy. But all he could hear was a voice. Hinata's voice.

"_Sasuke, you're a death angel. You're a controller of fire. Just like your older brother you are able to use Amaterasu. The black flames will allow you to wipe out the guards!'_

_\_

The sound drowned out and the boy thought of his brother. Itachi was a magnificent ninja and he would have been proud of Sasuke, but now, after trying to attack The Hidden Leaf Village, would his beloved sibling forgive him? Then and there Sasuke vowed. He would save Hinata and his act would ask forgiveness from Itachi.

"Yes. For Hinata and Itachi."

Revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke performed prior hand signals and sought out the blaze from his soul. It spurt out and enlarged from a small light to a enormous ring of fire. It strained Sasuke's power, but killed of the guardians. Their screams gurgled beneath the fire. The man grabbed his eye, but turned to face Hiashi. Beside him was Neji who tightly clutched Hinata behind the neck. Drops of clear tears stained the woman's cheeks, sparking Sasuke's rage even more.

"Hmm. Impressive. For a dirty Uchiha like you. Come Neji, Hinata."

And a whirlwind evaporated them.

"HINATA!"

Again he was left alone. He was in unknown territory.

"So your _Sasuke Uchiha_. Itachi's brother."

He faced the speaker. He was a young boy. Brown spiked hair, slit eyes, and two bright fang marks on his cheeks. He was Kiba Inuzuka.

"What do you want?"

"Well, we can help each other out. You're here to save Hinata-sama from the death penalty right?"

"How do you know?"

"That's not important. You need to know your way around the grounds to find her. I'll help you, since hell, I've been here a billion times. But.."

"But what?"

"Swear you'll keep Hinata away from this clan. Why? Because to them she's a experiment because of her power. She's not strong, so they'll work her to the grave. Pick her apart like a science project. Killing her in the process. So you up to the challenge?"

"Yeah. But how can I trust you"

The boy smirked.

"Do I look like Neji? I'm not a Hyuuga. So what am I to them? Nothing. So who can I snitch about you to?"

"Okay. I swear."

Laughing, Kiba slung himself onto Akamaru.

"Get on. We gotta get to Hinata."

_{End of Chapter 11}_


	12. A Cage For a Flightless Bird

The Hyuuga residence was breathtaking. It's beauty was classical. All white and simplistic. Sasuke could have sworn this was heaven itself. Kiba spoke to many of the members. They seemed to know him well, and not question Sasuke's presence. The two passed a more uglier, metal structure that looked as it didn't belong in a place like this. The Uchiha already had his suspicions.

"That's the Research Bureau. Home to any experiments held in Konohagakure."

Sasuke winced. He had remembered a similar like place in the Sound Village, it looked exactly alike, but what went on, on the inside was horrific. He pushed the past out of his mind and leaned over to see why Kiba had stopped Akamaru. He saw him speaking to a young, blond female. Her eyes were blue, and looked terrified. She kept whispering the name "Shikamaru"

"Ino! CALM DOWN! He probably got lazy and went to find a place to sleep."

"No, Kiba, he's lost! That menacing angel Tokuma toke him again!"

"Tokuma? Why would he take Nara?"

"Because. Hinata keeps trying to escape, so they want to build a cell with no imperfections. One that is immune to Byakugan! And after all Shika is a genius! "

The two conversed in hushed words and Sasuke's gaze wandered around. He caught a movement in the window of one of the homes and could have sworn it was a flash of violet. Hoping off the large dog, he moved closer to the screen. It was open ajar, but if one squinted hard enough, they could make out what was happening. What he first noticed was that Neji was in the room. He was speaking to a man in a green kimono. His hair pulled into a pony tail.

"We will pay you all the money you need."

"I have no need for bribe, Hyuuga-san."

"Shikamaru, why won't you aid us? Our families have had no conflicts with one and other."

"Hinata is a friend, I do not wish to imprison her even more."

Neji sighed and made a gesticulation with his index finger. A second door opened and a compact figure stepped out. Sasuke wanted to jump out and take her back. It was Hinata, now dressed in a black cloak that ate her body whole. When she moved, you could hear the shackles on her feet and arms. The jingle of a small lock tied around her neck. The male could have sworn it was choking her.

"See, Nara. If you don't provide a strategy, we will have to keep Hinata chained up like a animal forever. Do you want that for a _friend_?"

The hazel eyed boy twitched.

"Alright. For the sake of her well being and comfort, I will construct the cell. But you must promise to unchain her when I conclude the cage."

"Of course." Neji pulled Hinata by the waist, closer to him. "Anything for my little cousin!"

Sasuke felt the wheels in his eyes spin, and his halo set on fire again. As the Hyuuga branch member escorted Hinata out, she shuddered and almost tripped over herself. Shikamaru stayed in the room and began to think. The Uchiha tried to get his attention. Throwing a pebble at the man, he saw him look around. "Over here!" He hissed.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why are you here?"

"To save Hinata. Can you help me?"

There was silence. Silence. Silence.

"What will I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"To see her. To see Ino Yamanaka."

"Deal."

_{End of Chapt_er 12}


	13. Plans That Should Be Kept Secret

Smiling at himself, Sasuke tapped Kiba on the shoulder. He was still trying to comfort the blonde, now crying, girl.

"Kiba, is this Ino?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's Shikamaru's teammate."

"I see. And what if I told you I knew where Shikamaru was? What would you do Ino?"

The girl halted her sobbing. Stared up at the man and fell to her knees.

"Please, let me see him! Tell me where he is! I'll do anything!"

Rolling his eyes, he helped the female off the floor and shook her. Once calm again, the Uchiha signaled her to fallow him, along with Kiba. He neared the home where he had last seen the Nara and peeked in. Once again. Only Shikamaru sat. Hands on knees. Eyes closed. The girl wasted no time. She slid the door open loudly, awakening the other boy, and intertwined her arms around his neck. Starting to tear up a second time.

"I..Ino?"

She didn't answer him, just hugged him tighter.

The male sighed. Embracing her back. She nuzzled his neck and he laughed. Sasuke was getting impatient though. He glared at the couple and Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay. I'm building the new cell for Hinata. So if I make a false opening in one of the panels, it will be a easy and secret way for you to enter and snatch her without Hiashi or Neji knowing."

He rolled out a blueprint and explained in a more complex way the structure and how to work the naturally weaker parts and the route Sasuke would use to catch Hinata. Kiba also taught the Uchiha the pathway's of the mansion. The closest exits and underground tunnels used by the Black Ops. Absorbing all the information gained, the group created a overall plan.

They were interrupted by an sound. Someone had found them. Quickly using 'Kagemane no Jutsu', Shikamaru was able to immobilize the man. He allowed Ino for a clear shot at 'Shintenshin no Jutsu' and the two yelled for Kiba and Sasuke to escape, before the technique could wear out.

"Alright. You ready Sasuke?"

"Yes. We have no time to waste. I saw Hinata she's in a state of pain."

The two went on their way to prepare.

"Oh, how silly of them."

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan.

"I now all their next moves."

_{End of Chapter 13}_


	14. I'm Just A Lying Girl That You Love!

It had been 3 days and today was the scheduled date of when Hinata was to be transferred to the new cell, constructed by Shikamaru. Sasuke had been able to learn its in and outs. The secret opening was located at the right base of the building. It was accessible with a flip of a small lever, hidden in the soil near the domain.

"Ready Uchiha?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke gave a swift nod and peered at the clock. An hour to go and he would save Hinata. The minute's passed quickly, and before placing his sword unto his back, the man turned to face the Inuzuka.

"Thank you for all your help. I vow to keep up my end of the deal as well as you did yours."

"Ah, don't mention it. Life was beginning to seem dull anyways!"

The two bid their farewells and Sasuke leapt into a sly run for the cage. He saw in his mind already the girls expression at the sight of his face. Her eyes would glow and she would embrace him much like Ino had done to the Nara. All he had now was hope nothing could ruin this dream. He arrived at the given destination and dug out the switch. Flickng it, the panel opened and Sasuke slid in.

Everything was perfect until a sound echoed his name.

"Back so soon pitiful Sasuke Uchiha?"

He spun around and became faced with his enemy. Hiashi Hyuuga. He was seated in a golden thrown. It was complimented by the interior design. Gold pillows, gold table sets, gold bed mats, and a large golden framed picture of the heiress. Shikamaru clearly wanted Hinata to live as comfortably as possible.

" Didn't watching Hinata fade before you hurt enough? Or the embarrassment of falling into Neji's trap, did it not weaken your self esteem? Whatever the case you should be leaving. Hinata does not want you here. Isn't that right loyal daughter?"

From behind the seated man came a compact figure. Her eyes were shut close, and her hair tied out of her face. This time she was dressed in a frilly pink kimono, and there were no chains connected to her. All she was bound by was a red cloth, loosely tied around her wrists.

"Sasuke."

Her voice sang again and all the world paused to listen to her song.

"Go away. I have no need for you anymore. You were a one time project. I failed, but brother Neji brought you back. Hand yourself over you di..disgusting Uchiha!"

She was lying. He knew that, but it did not stop her words from suffocating him. He had the urge to scream at his defense. To backlash at the lies she was presenting. But all he could do was freeze and stare at the woman in awe. His brother came into his mind. His bleeding face. His smile as he died. Everything he had said was a lie and Sasuke let him die. He couldn't do the same to Hinata.

"No. Hinata your bluffing. You love me. And I.. I LOVE YOU!"

He charged at Hiashi because clearly he was pulling Hinata's strings. But something was blocking his way. Hinata stood like a cross, arms spread. He tried to reach out for her, but a yellow light pushed him away. Her purifying angel skills had returned. He was useless against her now.

"Sasuke I...I WANT YOU GONE! NOW! I'M NOT WORTH HURTING PEOPLE OVER! I'M JUST A GIRL!"

Sasuke peered down at her and smiled.

"But Hinata, you're my girl."

_{End of Chapter 14}_


	15. Because You Are My Everything

The angel shut off her shield and fell silently into the mans outstretched hands. Her head clashed into his chest and it reminded her of the first day they meet. His fingertips glided over her strands of hair. Hiashi's chuckle echoed in her ears and she spun to face her father.

"I wish to return with Sasuke."

"Oh, my beautiful child, no no. He is a demonic spirit. He shall be killed. Please step away from him."

A smile played on the older members lips.

The Uchiha wanted to wipe it off with smack to the Hyuuga's face.

Quickly, in a flash of lightning, the head of the clan charged after the man. His Byakugan shone and the veins on his cheeks sent a striking shiver down Sasuke's back. They were wrinkled and deadly pale. Not smooth and complimenting like Hinata's. He shot past and pointed 2 fingers to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Four Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Eight Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

The man felt blood splatter on his shirt and out of his throat like a fountain. His arms flapped open to catch his falling body, and struggled to throw a kunai. His eyes began to fade from their red color and all he could do was spit out the word. "No."

It hurt. The pain was sprouting from his chin to his ankle. As he rocked back and forth, attempting to get up he heard a door slide open. A female in a white dress and blond hair entered his room. Her blue eyes shown and she was accompanied by a man with his slit brown eyes smiling and his fangs glistening.

"Where am I?"

"Sasuke! Your awake! HINATA HE'S FINE!" Ino shouted.

Said girl stepped inside and her face was scared with a healing slash on her nose. The man was confused. He felt his sensibility leave and was able to tackle his pain and stand up out of his bed and slowly walk over to the girl. He placed a warm hand on her flaw and bent down. Removing his skin, he kissed the bump lightly and gave her a one-armed hug.

"What happened?" he asked into her hair.

"I...I just risked it and went to attack Hiashi, and got a little hurt, but you received an overkill beating. SO GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOSPITAL BED!"

He slapped his forehead.

"Why did you put yourself on the line for me? That was stupid!"

"Because, you're my boy Sasuke."

_{End of Chapter 15}_

_Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER/ THERE WILL BE EPILOGUE _


	16. Epilogue

It turned out that Sasuke had fainted after the toll his body had endured. Hinata's rage had overwhelmed her and she crashed into a fierce battle against her father. She was frail and no problem for him to fight off, but Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru had arrived at the scene.

"Sasuke, We will help you keep your promise!"

They all teamed up and were able to kill Hiashi after being immobilized by Shikamaru, and hit with a fatal Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf from Inuzuka and Akamaru. Neji and the other soldiers were wiped out with a Giant Rasengan, preformed by Naruto. His appearance was unexpected, but he had heard Sasuke was in a situation at the mansion, so of course he went to 'check' it out.

After Sasuke was signed out of the hospital, he allowed Hinata to move into the Uchiha mansion. Her fathers death shocked the manor, but Neji was chose the highest ranking and intelligent enough to inherit the family name. A service was held, but the angel decided not to take part. She loved her father, no doubt. But he had no sadness in his death. He had locked her in a steel cage away from the love of her life, and it wasn't out of parental instinct, but because he wanted to hurt the demon she happened to love.

* * *

A year after the incident, and the current time now, the two were married.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Hinata Hyuuga do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

The man leaned down, but before grasping his wife's lips, he traced a circle around her head, and Naruto ran out with a glass halo laid perfectly on a satin pillow.

"Your halo, angel." he smiled placing it around her strands of violet.

_{End_ _of An Angel's Halo}_

_I hope you enjoyed reading the series! Any question, feel free to ask! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
